Jumanji (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of 1995 TriStar Pictures Live-action film Jumanji. Cast: * Alan Parrish - Flynn Rider (Tangled) * Young Alan Parrish - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Sarah Harding Whittle - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Young Sarah Harding Whittle - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Carl Bentley - Officer Earl (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Judy Shepherd - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) * Peter Shepherd - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) * Van Pelt - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Sam Parrish - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Carol Parrish - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Nora Shepherd - Teodora Villavicencio (Legend Quest) * Billy Jessup - Sid Phillips (Toy Story) * Exterminator - Gru (Despicable Me) * Caleb - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Benjamin - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Peter Sheperd (Monkey) - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Mrs. Thomas - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Paramedics - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) and Aladdin * Shoe Factory Bum - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Construstion Worker - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Louise - Anna (Frozen) * Gun Saleman - Garrett (Quest For Camelot) * Peter and Judy's Parents - Mike and Vanessa (Winx Club) * Two French Girls - Mabel Pines and Pacifica Northwest (Gravity Falls) * Miss Magrude - Jane Porter (Tarzan) * Bill - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Frank - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Lion - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Crocodile - Makuu (The Lion Guard) * Bats - Bats (The Rescuers) * Monkeys - Baboons (Tarzan) * Stampede - Black Rhinoceroses, African Bush Elephants, Blue Wildebeests, Plains Zebras, Thomson's Gazelles, Cape Buffaloes, Gemsboks, Topis, Giraffes and Okapis (The Lion King, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, The Lion King 1½, and The Lion Guard) * Pelican - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) * Mosquitos - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) * Spiders - The Hyenas (The Lion King and The Lion Guard) Scenes Index: # Jumanji (1995) Part 1 - Prologue / 1869 # Jumanji (1995) Part 2 - 1969/Roger Radcliffe's Shoe Factory # Jumanji (1995) Part 3 - Christopher Robin Discovers Jumanji # Jumanji (1995) Part 4 - Christopher and Roger's Argument # Jumanji (1995) Part 5 - The Game Begins/Christopher Gets Trapped in Jumanji # Jumanji (1995) Part 6 - 26 Years Later / The Shepherds Moves In # Jumanji (1995) Part 7 - A Haunted Rumor # Jumanji (1995) Part 8 - Back in the Game/Grasshoppers And Baboons # Jumanji (1995) Part 9 - Shere Khan Attacks!/Flynn Rider Returns # Jumanji (1995) Part 10 - Searching for Flynn Rider's Parents # Jumanji (1995) Part 11 - Grasshoppers Again!/Reverse Psychology # Jumanji (1995) Part 12 - 'It's Not Your Turn'/Madam Serena is Rapunzel # Jumanji (1995) Part 13 - Crawling Vines and Deadly Plants # Jumanji (1995) Part 14 - 'I Won't Stop Playing'/Percival C. McLeach Appears # Jumanji (1995) Part 15 - It Isn't Thunder/Stampede!/Scuttle the Game # Jumanji (1995) Part 16 - Cody Saves the Game/Earl Arrests Flynn Rider/Cody Cheats # Jumanji (1995) Part 17 - Panic in Town/Pursuit in Sir-A-Lot # Jumanji (1995) Part 18 - To the Rescue/Tod Grows a Tail # Jumanji (1995) Part 19 - Indoor Monsoon/Makuu Attack # Jumanji (1995) Part 20 - Quicksand/The Hyenas # Jumanji (1995) Part 21 - "Almost There With Much at Stake"/Earthquake # Jumanji (1995) Part 22 - Flynn Wins/Back in 1969/Christopher Makes Up with Roger # Jumanji (1995) Part 23 - Burial at Sea/Reunion in 1995 # Jumanji (1995) Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used * Jumanji (1995) Clips of Movies/TV Shows * Tangled (2010) * Tangled Ever After (2012) * Tangled: The Series (2017) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2 * Oliver and Company (1988) * The Rescuers Down Under (1990) * 101 Dalmatians 1 & 2 * 101 Dalmatians (TV Series) * Legend Quest (2017) * Toy Story (1995) * Despicable Me (2010) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Big Hero 6 (2014) * Big Hero 6 (TV Series) * The Fox and the Hound 1 & 2 * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2 * The Little Mermaid (1989) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin (TV Series) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves (1996) * Pinocchio (1940) * Frozen (2013) * Frozen Fever (2014) * Quest For Camelot (1998) * Winx Club * Gravity Falls * Tarzan (1999) * The Legend of Tarzan (2001) * Tarzan & Jane (2002) * Dreamworks' Dragons * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Jungle Cubs (1996 (Cutscenes)) * The Rescuers (1977) * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1½ (2004) * The Lion Guard (2016) * A Bug's Life (1998) Gallery: Flynn Rider in Tangled.jpg|Flynn Rider as Alan Parrish Christopher Robin in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Christopher Robin as Young Alan Parrish Rapunzel jealous.jpg|Rapunzel as Sarah Harding Whittle Melody Leaning on Brown Rock.jpg|Melody as Young Sarah Harding Whittle Officer Earl Devereaux in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs.jpg|Officer Earl as Carl Bentley Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Judy Shepherd Cody-0.jpg|Cody as Peter Shepherd Percival-McLeach.png|Percival C. McLeach as Van Pelt Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 2 Patch's London Adventure.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Sam Parrish Anita Radcliffe.png|Anita Radcliffe as Carol Parrish Teodora-0.png|Teodora Villavicencio as Nora Shepherd Sid Phillipes.png|Sid Phillips as Billy Jessup Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-1982.jpg|Gru as Exterminator Tadashi Hamada.jpg|Tadashi Hamada as Caleb Hiro Hamada in Big Hero 6.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Benjamin Profile - Tod.png|Tod (Young) as Peter Shepherd (Monkey) Esmeralda in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Esmeralda as Mrs. Thomas See Also * Jumanji: Welcome to The Jungle (Davidchannel's Version) (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs Category:Jumanji Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Davidchannel TriStar Pictures Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof